YOUR Adventure in Wonderland
by Girl-of-Action
Summary: Madness is a slippery thing that can be found anywhere. In a serial killer out for blood, a girl detached from the world and dreaming of the strangest things. It could be in that man across the street who lost a loved one not too long ago or in that...
1. Author's Note PLEASE READ

** Author's Note and Disclaimer**

READ ALL OF THIS BEFORE GOING ON. VERY IMPORTANT.

**Girl-of-Action- Greetings readers, what up? This is my newest story, one of the few that I plan to finish. And don't worry if you don't know about this twisted version of Alice and Wonderland, its no problem! Well, this is less **_**my story**_** and more **_**your story**_** than anything else. I'll explain what I am mean in just a moment, but first, let me tell you what this story is about. Have you ever gone to the book store and picked up one that has the words 'choose your own adventure' written on it in bold? It usually has 100-200 pages and has an "adventures log" in the very back. If so, than you know how this type of thing works and you can skip the paragraph below. If not, then read on.**

** After reading each "page" in this "book", there will be words written with bold print and in parentheses at the very bottom. These will be your "choices". It will go along like this. (IF YOU WISH TO _ THEN TURN TO PAGE _. IF INSTEAD YOU WANT TO _ THEN GO TO PAGE _.) Get the idea? **_**You **_**are the main character in this story and will have a say in what happens to your character. Will you be merciful and free the prisoners, or will you leave them to rot for something they did to you earlier in the story? Be careful though, each choice has a consequence and one might even lead to death!**

** In since I can't very well give you an adventures log, you will have to make up your own. Now, this is not necessary, but it will very much help you. Every little detail could help you later on. If you don't want to do this, than at least take a piece of paper and right down the pages you went through in the order you did them. I will constantly be twicking and improving all of this, so I don't want you to go up to me and say, "What the heck? I don't remember doing this!" Anyways, I will also be giving you some pointers at the beginning of each page in these little things [ ]. It will say something like go to a room with dim light and play American McGee's Alice Dry Landing song. You will be able to find these songs if you go on to you tube. Again, this is not necessary but it will help you feel like you are really there.**

** Okay, now for the disclaimer. I do not own Alice in Wonderland or American McGee's Alice… Bloody hell! I don't even have enough money to buy the game! In the end I had watch someone else play it on YouTube… *Goes and pouts in a corner.* Go to page 2 and leave me to my misery!**


	2. Prologue

** Prologue**

[Play: American McGee's Alice Dry Landing]

_ Madness is a slippery thing that can be found almost anywhere. In a serial killer out for blood, or a young girl, detached from the world and dreaming up the strangest of things. It could be in that man across the street, who lost a love one not too long ago, or that woman sitting next to you, plotting a sick and __deadly__ revenge for her husband who cheated on her. It could be in __you,__ for who would be crazy enough to read this?_

_ Do not fret though, this world is just not the place in which we belong, so we have no reason to be self conscious of what the people here think of us. This world is full of __normal__ and positively __boring__ people who can't see beyond what is held in front of them. Who of us would want to be among such? Certainly not I, I take pride when people say that I am off my rocker, crazy, insane… mad… because I will be able to go places, witness sites, and actually __do__ things that they couldn't even imagine._

_ So what of you, if I may ask? Do you thirst for adventure too? Do you wish for something __more__ than to live out your life in this mundane place? Do you yearn to be the hero or villain of your own story?_

_ If your answer is yes, then I, the Cheshire Cat, bid you welcome into a place where up is down, left is right, and everything is what you make it. A place where your dreams, or nightmares, become reality and your personal demons come out to play. A place where you can just sit down and have a nice cup of tea, or slice raging monsters to bloody pieces with the weapon of your choice. The name of this place? Wonderland. Be warned though, enter this place, fail to win the game, and you just might lose the last bit of sanity you have left…_

**(TO BEGIN YOUR ADVENTURE TURN TO PAGE 3.)**


	3. Page 3

[Play: American McGee's Wonderland Woods]

_Over the course of a few hours a hazy consciousness comes and goes. Finally, you grab onto it and pull yourself out to full awareness. You open your brown eyes to find yourself in a not-to-clean grey/white room lying on a small creaking bed. You sit up fast and immediately regret it. Your head pounds and you feel like throwing up as you slowly lay back down._

_ "Where… Where a-am I?" you croak._

_ "My! You are awake!" squeals a voice happily. The owner of the voice comes into view. It is a rather short and plump woman with red hair, and if looks are anything to go by, than the woman is a nurse. Are you in a hospital?_

_ "Yes…" you say slowly. "I suppose I am… What is this place, if I may ask?"_

_ The woman's smile abruptly vanishes and she starts to fiddle with a white piece of cloth in hand. "Well… It's the hospital dear."_

_ You swallow hard, resisting the urge to pat yourself down for injuries. "Ah… mind helping me get up Miss?"_

_ "Of course darling… here we are…" You frown as she puts pillows behind your back so you may sit up. You wanted to __stand__ and stretch your sore legs, not just sit up… You wince suddenly and your hand flies to your chest. It was strangely hard to breath; it shouldn't be like this… Or should it? Your eyes widen as you realize you can't remember who you are._

_ The woman sits down at the foot of your bed and looks at you with pitting eyes that makes your stomach turn. "Ash darling… Calm down. Drink some of this here water and swallow this pill." Not knowing what else to do to make the pain stop, you do as she says._

_ "Good." She squeezes one of your knees and you grit your teeth. You have to be kind to this woman, at least for now. You have to find out what was going on. Then a thought struck you. She called you Ash. So that is your name…_

_ "How long have I been asleep?" you inquire calmly, and you're proud that you can control your emotions so well._

_ The red-head visibly stiffens before speaking. "No point in keeping it hidden, I suppose… Ash Honey… you were very brave, but one of your lungs was severely damaged. You will not be able to run or do anything active without fainting…"_

_ You hold back tears as this processes and you grip the sheets around you tightly. You feel something pressing against your palm and you open your right hand to revel a ring on one of your fingers. The words 'friends forever' are engraved on the gold band ring. You stare at it for awhile before looking back up to the woman. "But how long have I been asleep?" you ask again._

_ "… Three years, and believe it or not you just turned fifteen today," she sets the white bottle of pills aside on a table with others of its kind and puts a wet cloth on your forehead._

_ She smiles that sweet smile again. "Things will get better now that you have woken up, you'll see," the nurse takes something out of her pocket. It is another pill. "Take this."_

**(You look at the blue pill the nurse is holding in slight suspicion, but then remembers how the other one helped you. If you didn't take this one, who knew what would happen to you. The pain might come back or worse. [Take the pill.]) Turn to page 4.**

**(You stare at the small blue pill in suspicion. How did you know if you could trust this woman? You barley knew anything! All you had was her word for even your own name. [Don't take the pill.]) Turn to page 5.**


	4. Page 4

_"What is it for Miss?"_

_ "It is just to help you sleep dear. I know you will probably despise this, but it is not healthy to be walking about after just waking up from a coma." _

_ You think that a little weird, but smile at her all the same. The smile wavers slightly as you work up your courage. You take the pill and a glass of water from her and you set the cup of water down when you are done._

_ Her smile is still there, but it seems sad somehow. "Is something amiss? What has you worried?"_

_ She shacks her head a little. "Nothing is wrong, and I am just worried about you."_

_ You look at her quizzically and lean your head slightly to the side. "What is your name, if I may be so bold? I can't continue to just call you Miss."_

_ "It is Ann."_

_ "Well Miss Ann, you shouldn't be worried. I am very capable of taking care of myself, thank you."_

_ Ann laughs lightly. "Yes, yes. That's what they all say." She abruptly stands up. "Oh my! I forgot to get number 46 his glass of water." She mutters to herself, and then addresses you. "Get a good night sleep Ash dear." She pulls up your covers more and leaves. In a matter of minutes the medicine kicks in and you are asleep._

__

_ You have no dreams, for dreams are made of emotions, desires, and some memories, the latter of which you do not have much of. So there you are, standing in the eye of a pitch black hurricane of feelings, loneliness and hurt, anger and guilt being the worse. Suddenly you feel a horrible pain in your heart. It is physical pain and you try to scream but something is stuffed into your mouth to stop you. The agonizing pain seems to last forever until you cannot feel at all. You now seem to float in pure suffocating blackness, and the last thought you have is… that you much preferred to feel something, even pain, then nothing at all._

**(You have no more choices left. It seems you have lost the game of Life.)**


	5. Page 5

_"What is it for Miss?"_

_ "It is just to help you sleep dear. I know you will probably despise this, but it is not healthy to be walking about after just waking up from a coma."_

_ You resist the urge to scoff at such stupidity. Sleep more after sleeping for three years straight? You force a small smile instead. You take the pill and glass of water from her hands. You hesitate, like you are not sure you should take it, before putting the small pill into your mouth and taking a large gulp of water. You did not swallow the pill though. It rests safely between your teeth and left cheek were you cannot accidently swallow it._

_ You look back at the red-head to see her smiling a small sad smile. It seemed like you had fooled her. "Is something amiss? What has you worried?" you ask in concern, although it was not for the woman in front of you. Something is wrong here, very wrong._

_ She shacks her head a little. "Nothing is wrong, and I am just worried about you."_

_ You look at her quizzically and lean forward slightly. "What is your name, if I may be so bold? I cannot continue to just call you 'Miss'."_

_ "It is Ann."_

_ "Well Miss Ann, you should not be worried. I am very capable of taking care of myself, thank you." You truly believe this, you have to believe this. You have no one you can trust but yourself, and now that you think about it, not even that. Just who are you really? To find this answer will now be your most precious goal._

_ Ann laughs lightly. "Yes, yes. That is what they all say." She abruptly stands up. "Oh my! I forgot to give number 46 his glass of water," she mutters to herself before addressing you again. "Get a good night sleep Ash dear." She pulls up your covers more before leaving._

_ The moment Ann closes the door you throw the covers off you and swing your feet off the bed. You slowly lower them until the sols touch the cold smooth floor. You stand up on shaky feet and grip the bed for support. When you think you can trust your legs, you slowly walk over to one of the windows and opens it slightly. You spit out the pill quickly before bringing your head back in. It is very cold out there._

_ After shutting the window you close your eyes and think… what now?_

**(To look around the room you are in, turn to page 6.)**

**(To leave your room and go out into the hall way, turn to page 7.)**


	6. Page 6

(Play: Wonderland Woods soundtrack)

_You look around the room for anything you could use. Your eye catches the site of the 6 white bottles full of pills sitting on the table. They seemed to have done nothing to you but stop the pain. Deciding that it might be useful you take the five bottles and slid them inside the folds of your white robe. Staring down at the thing you wore, you firmly decide that you cannot wear this if you are to go out looking for answers. You look around for something else to wear but all you find is a flimsy sweater and some brown slippers. You put both on. It might not be much, but every little thing helps._

_ After confirming that there is nothing else of use here, you decide to look out the window. The sun was going down and you could tell that you are on the second floor. Checking a nearby clock on the wall, you now know for sure it is in the late evening._

_ "Six p.m." This reminds you of something Ann said earlier. "Was not she referring to a patient here as a number?... But what was it? Curse my faulty memory." You then walk to the only door in the room and set your hand on the door knob. "Time to leave," you mummer._

**(You leave the room and walk out to the hall way. Turn to page 7.)**


	7. Page 7

_You walk out to the middle of the hallway. It is in bad shape, with dust and grim covering the floors and the only lighting coming from the windows. Behind you is the door to the room you woke up in. To the left are rows and rows of doors, probably leading to other patients rooms, and to your right is one door at the very end. There is a sign above it but you cannot tell what it says from this distance._

_ "A fork in the road. Which way to go?"_

**This choice is only for those who have not gone to page 6. (You decide the best course of action is to go back into the room you woke up in to look around some. There might be something in there to help you. [Turn to page 6])**

**(You decide to go deeper into the hallway. [Turn to page 8.)**

**(You decide to walk over to the single door on the far right for a better look. [Turn to page 10.])**


	8. Page 8

(Play: Wonderland Woods soundtrack)

_You walk further into the hallway, and as you walk, you find it strange that you are the only one out of your room. Where were the other nurses? Doctors? Patients walking about to stretch their legs? You reach the end of the hall way on the other side and not once did you see anyone. To your left and right there is a door. Behind you is the rest of the hallway._

_ "What to do, what to do…"_

**This choice is only for those who have yet to go to Page 11. ("Ine mini miny mo. Left it is then." [Choose the left door and turn to Page 9.])**

_("_**Right is always the right choice." [Only Turn to Page 13 if you have not already been there..])**

**("I am done here." [Go back to the middle of the hallway. Turn to Page 7.])**


	9. Page 9

(Play: Duchess Battle soundtrack)

_You reach out your pale hand to push open the door, but freeze when you hear something from inside. "I am perfectly fine! Leave me be!"_

_ "You might feel that way now dear, but you have internal bleeding and need help immediately." You realize with a start that it is Miss Ann's voice._

_ "You lie! I know what you did to-" The voice is cut off suddenly and you have a sneaky suspension. You look up to see the small numbers 46 engraved into the door. Didn't Ann say she was going to give this patient water or something? What was going on?_

**(It is none of your business. Why bother? [Back away from the door and go to Page 8.])**

**(Were they hurting that patient? If so, you have to help! [You open the door slightly for a better look. Go to page 11])**


	10. Page 10

(Play: Wonderland Woods soundtrack)

_You turn to the right and walk the rest of the way down the hall. The door is grey, which is not much of a surprise considering all of the doors were. What was a surprise was that it was made out of metal. You can now make out the sign. It reads Stairs. You sigh in relief and reach out your hand to twist the door knob._

**(If you have done Page 14 then turn to Page 16.)**

**(If you have done Page 13, but not 14, then turn to Page 17.)**

**(If you have done neither Page 13 or 14, then turn to Page 18.)**

**( You stop short and decide to go explore the rest of the second floor. To go back to the middle of the Hallway, turn to page 7.)**


	11. Page 11

(Play: Duchess Battle)

_You open the door slightly for a better look. Miss Ann is indeed inside there with someone who looks like a doctor. "Is the brat finally asleep?"_

_ "Yes sir," responds Ann._

_ "Good, we told Mr. Jones that he would have a new, healthy heart by night fall."_

_ Your eyes widen. Here is your first real choice that could lead to death, freedom, salvation, cowardness… What will you do?_

**(This is crazy! This is insane! This is madness! This is beyond you! [Back away from the door and turn to page 8.])**

**(This is crazy! This is insane! This is madness!... But you still find that you must help the poor boy. [Turn to Page 12.])**


	12. Page 12

(Play: Duchess Battle soundtrack.)

_You slip quietly into the room and grab a nearby grey medical trey from a table. Deciding that the doctor would be the hardest to beat, you attack him first. You bang his head in from behind and he falls down unconscious. Ann turns to look at you with wide eyes and she opens her mouth to yell something. Before she can, you kick her in the stomach and the so called nurse bends over in pain._

_ For some reason, everything is starting to get blurry and images start to flash in front of you. You are in a large room with at least ten beds all piled in. No one is there except three smirking boys towering over you._

_ "Look! Curling up into a ball of fright," says one._

_ "How Pathetic!"says another._

_ "Get up and at least try to fight back, you weakling!" says the last._

_ You find it hard to breath as you are thrust back into reality. There is horrible pain in your chest. Pills! You need to get one to stop the pain!_

**(If you have not done page 6, turn to page 15.)**

**(If you have done page 6, go to page 14.)**


	13. Page 13

(Play: Wonderland Woods soundtrack)

_You open the right door and go in. It seems to be a doctor's office and it looks in much better condition than your own room. You go through every inch of the room, looking for anything that might be useful. You find a golden key in the desk drawer. You accidently drop it and you sigh. As you bend down you accidently bump your head into the desk. You hiss in pain and look up at it. Your eyes widen. You had knocked a part of the desk loss and it reveals a key hole. You try and fit the golden key inside, but to no anvil. You give up and continue to search the room._

_ Inside the same drawer you found the key, you also find a group of patient files and you look through them. There is a picture of you on one with the name Ash Young. Ash does indeed seem to be your name. There is almost nothing else in your file worthwhile (as there is not much there in the first place) except for one thing. It says 'Volunteer lung donor.'_

_ A shacking hand flies toward your mouth. Yes, you are a lung donor, but you surly did not volunteer for it! You start to panic but immediately calm yourself down. Nothing to do about it now._

**(Go to page 8.)**


	14. Page 14

(Play: Duchess Battle soundtrack)

_Your hand reaches into the pocket of your robe, and to your immense relief, you fill the pill bottle inside. You quickly pop off the lid, almost throw a pill into your mouth and then swallow it. In a matter of moments the pain is gone and you can stand up straight again. Unfortunately, Ann has recovered too and is coming towards you with a needle in hand. She is obviously angry._

_ "You just don't know what's good for you! You, my nosy child, should have minded your own business."_

_ You shake your head, still bent over yourself like you are having a hard time breathing. With your right hand you discreetly pick up the small cutting knife that the doctor had dropped. "You heartless, fool of a woman. Have not you heard the saying, 'As you sow, so shall you reap'?" When Ann is close enough, you throw your knife and it impales the woman. She howls in pain but you bring up the medical trey you dropped earlier and slam it into her head, cutting her howl short. She falls to the ground, unconscious like the doctor._

_ You drop the now mangled, bent-out-of-shape trey and back away from the bodies. You hear a moaning noise and look up to see the boy that they were going to do an operation on open his eyes. He is startled to find the scene before him._

_ "Did you do this?" He asks warily._

_ "Yes."_

_ He smiles in gratitude. "Thank you. I thought I was goner for sure. Mind if ye unstrapped me?"_

_ "Of course." You say as you realize that he had been strapped down to the bed. After he is freed, he rubs his wrists and bends down next to the doctor._

_ "Sure did a number on 'em didn't ye?"_

_ You don't regret what you did and shrug in response. "As I said before, 'As you sow, so shall you reap'."_

_ He nods his head, dirty brown hair bouncing. What color is you're your hair and eyes, you wonder absently. "I'm 'a not complaining, but I suggest that you take one of them medical robes. You seem old enough ta play the part." He bends down and takes something from the doctor's pocket. The boy holds it up so you can see. It is a golden key. "And here is our ticket outa here."_

_ "What is it for?" You inquire as you take the medical robe off of Ann and put it on._

_ "The stairs. It's 'a locked."_

_ You nod your head. "You go ahead and go. I have stuff to do here, just make sure you leave it unlocked."_

_ He nods his head, than grins. "All of this, and I don't even know your name."_

_ You smile back and hold out your right hand. "It is Ash. What of yours?"_

_ "Johnny is the name." He shacks your hand but then his eyes widen. "My, that is some piece of fine jewelry you have there. To be honest, if ye didn't just save my life, I woulda taken it."_

_ You swiftly pull your hand away and clutch the ring. "It is a fine thing that you did not, for than I would be quite upset." You wave your left hand absently towards the bodies and when you see the doctor starting to wake up, you kick him in the head. He falls unconscious once again. "And I promise you, that you will not like me when I am upset."_

_ Johnny holds his hands up in defeat. "There, there my good friend. I think that we already established the fact that I mean no harm." He puts his hands down. "Now we bett'a leave, or in your case do whatever your about to do fast, before they wake up again."_

_ You give a curt nod. "Agreed. Good day Johnny."_

_ He laughs at your formality. "Good day Ash."_

**(When you are ready, go to the door leading to the stairs, but for now, go back to the hallway and turn to Page 8.)**


	15. Page 15

(Play: Duchess Battle soundtrack)

_Your hand flies to robe pocket and searches for the Pill bottle. Your eyes widen when you realize you forgot to grab them from your room. The pain is becoming unbearable, your eyes water from lack of oxygen, the color black is claiming your vision, and it's a miracle that you are still standing… Ann has just recovered and you see her walk towards you with something sharp and silver in her hand. You know she is talking to you, but you can't understand her words. Ann grabs your left arm and there is a stinging sensation there. Your eye lids drop and you know no more._

**(You have no more choices. It seems that you have lost the game of Life.)**


	16. Page 16

(Play: Pools of Tears soundtrack)

_You twist the door knob and it does not budge. Did Johnny betray you? But it didn't make sense, why would he? You try again and with much effort, you open it. You gave a sigh of relief, it was just stuck. You are happy that at least one of the people that had seemed nice to you didn't end up betraying you._

_ As you walk down the narrow stairway the first thing that you notice is that it was very dark, the only light coming from the door way you just left from. Touching the right side of the wall, you find out that it is made of wet brick. Good thing you are not claustrophobic, but you hate this place just the same. You finally make it to the bottom but bump into something. You touch it to find that it is smooth, firm, and yet somehow soft. You push it forward and it rises to revel light. When you are accustomed to it, you slip underneath whatever it is that you are holding and let it drop back down. You turn around to see that it is a very large portrait of some rather plump woman singing opera._

_ You look around, utterly surprised, and thinking along the lines of 'Well, is not this different'. You are now standing in another hall way, but it looks nothing like up stairs. There is red carpet beneath your feet; the walls are smooth, crack-free. Various outrageously large portraits line the walls, but are never near the burning candles. With no windows that you could use to climb out of in sight, it seems that you will have to go deeper into this place._

_ As you walk and make random turns, normal looking patients start to appear more and more. You wonder if they know about what is really going on here and if they are also victims, or if they are completely oblivious. You brush this thought to the side. It is not like you can walk up to one of them and tell them. There were tons of doctors and nurses walking about and you didn't want to attract attention._

_ You unexpectedly feel some one tug at your clothing. You stiffen and slowly turn around to meet the horror of… a patient looking up at you with pleading eyes. You relax some._

_ "Excuse me Miss," says the patient in the wheel chair. "Would you be so kind as to get me some water from the kitchen?"_

_ You stare at him for a moment. Oh, that is right; you are wearing Ann's hospital robes. "Of course good sir, right away."_

_ You have no intention of getting that man food, but you feel like you are starving. With the help of a map on a wall (apparently this was a very large and wealthy hospital) you find a small kitchen that is empty. The first thing you do is wrap a large kitchen knife in cloth before pocketing it. That could defiantly be useful later on. You stuff your mouth with whatever you can get your hands on, but stop when you here approaching footsteps. You run into a small closet nearby and quiet down._

_ "The nerve of those doctors! Acting'll high an 'a mighty," says a gruff woman's voice in a strangely Scottish accent._

_ "Indeed. If a few patients are missing why do they not call the police?" You here dishes clinging and determine that they are kitchen workers. What seem to you like hours pass, but it is really only a few minutes._

_ "I am done here. Good bye ol' Susan. I will be heading home."_

_ "Right then, good 'a day…" Your eyes widen at what you hear next. "You can come out now… Yes I'm talking to lil' old ye in the closet." You spring from the closet and make your way to a small window, intent on escaping. "Wait! I'm 'a friend of Johnny boy, he told me to tell you something and give you this. You are Ash, aren't ye?"_

_ You freeze and turn around. She is holding the golden key that Johnny grabbed. You take the key from her. "Well then, speak quickly."_

_ She frowns. "You are rude lass, don't you know?"_

_ "I have had a trying day."_

_ "Understandable, I sa'pose. He says a friend can lodge you at the Pegasus. It's a bar/inn near the docks. The woman, who is his 'a friend, goes by the name of Angelica. She is the owner."You both here a distant shout from right above you. It seems as though your little work up stairs has been found out. "Better leave lass."_

_ You nod. "Wait, what is your name Miss?"_

_ She shrugs. "Everyone here calls me Ol' Susan, so I sa'pose you can to. Now off with you, and make haste! You go back to the window. It leads to an empty alley. Perfect._

_ You open it and squeeze through before letting it close behind you. It shuts with a click and you realize that it is locked and that you will not be able to go back. Not that you wished to. You here more shouts from inside and with out a second thought, you run off into the darkness. It had to be about seven p.m. now and rain clouds had taken over the sky. It was getting harder and harder to see in the ever diming light._

_ Finally, you stop to take a break. You are at the docks and it has started raining hard. Your clothes are unrecognizable, drenched in water and mud, torn here, there, and seemingly everywhere. The only thing that stands out is the gold band ring on your finger, and this is a bad thing. You had forgotten Johnny's warning._

_ "Well now, what have we here?" chuckles a voice from behind you. You whip around to come face to face with a shaggy desperate looking man. He is staring at your ring. Seems as though he wants it._

_ "Hand it here youngster and no one gets hurt." You will do no such thing. That ring is the only connection that you have to your past._

**(Take out your hidden knife from the kitchen and attack. You might be able to take him out before he has a chance to react. [Turn to page 19.])**

**(Pretend to give in and let him get close. You might be able to take him by surprise and push him into the roaring water. [Go to page 20]) **


	17. Page 17

(Play: Pools of Tears soundtrack)

_You twist the door knob to find it locked. You frown and stare daggers at the door's key hole, the barrier that separates you from freedom. You shift your feet and start to turn around when you hear a small clink coming from your pocket. Your eyes brighten as you take out the golden key you found in the doctor's office. It fits into the key hole perfectly and with a soft click, you pull it outwards. Adrenaline pumps through your veins as you enter the dark stair way._

_ You put your hand on the right wall to find that it is made out of wet brick. You make a face of disgust and pull your hand away, thinking of the mold probably covering it too. "Not a very sanitary place if I do say so myself. It is horrid, just… horrid."_

_ You reach the bottom of the stair case to bump into something smooth, firm, but yet soft. You push it forward and the bottom rises a bit. You are flooded by light and you wait for your eyes to adjust. When it does you slip underneath it and let whatever it was that you were holding fall back down. You turn to see that it is a large portrait of a rather plump woman singing opera. As you study the place you now stand in, you realize how truly different it is from upstairs. The floor is covered by red carpet; the walls free of cracks and outrageously large (and silly in your opinion) cover the walls. They were never too close to the burning candles, and there was no window to get out of in sight. It seems as though you will have to go deeper into this place._

_ So you walk through this labyrinth, taking random turns. After awhile you start to see more and more nurses, and doctors, but no patients. You start to feel extremely on edge, as you are wearing what the patients here do. There is a tug on your sweater and you turn to see a doctor looking down at you with a warm smile. You are immediately on guard. Ann had acted exactly the same way at first._

_ "It is dinner time, little one. Are you not hungry?"_

_ "Ah, yes sir, but I have seem to lost my way," you respond smoothly._

_ "Completely understandable, this place can be quite the maze. This way please."_

_ You silently seethe, but follow him. If you tried to run or attack him, there were many other nurses and doctors to help the man. This is the best course of action… for now… 'How wondrous my luck is,' you think. He does not lead you to a trap, but indeed the cafeteria. You sit down to have something to eat, although you know you should leave. A small, quick snack won't hurt… right?_

_ "Second disappearance this week…"_

_ "-just transferred! Do not look at me so glum…"_

_ "Why must everything in this place be so spectacular except for the food? Yuck!..."_

_ "… Johnny was suspecting something of that girl's disappearance, he told me so, he did…"_

_ "Another rainy day in London... Figures…"_

_ "I insist that I am fine, but here I am!..."_

_ You notice a group of doctors streaming in. They seem to be looking for something… or someone. You slip into a door in the back. You are in a storage closet, and to your great joy and surprise, you find a uniform for the kitchen workers. Donning it, a hair catcher, and a sanitary mask you go out to the cafeteria again. It is not uncommon to see kitchen workers bustling about here, so you are able to make it to a small kitchen._

_ You hear people coming toward you and slip out of a small window. Thankfully, it leads to an empty alley way. It is now about 7 p.m. and rain clouds rule the sky. You try to put as much distance between you and that place. You are now at the docks and it is raining extremely hard._

_ Your clothes are drench and covered in mud. Deciding that it is weighing you down, you throw as much as you can off. The rain makes a drumming sound as it hits the ground. You shiver at the sound. Why must life be so hard? Concentrate, you need to find shelter._

**(Go into the back door of an unsavory bar for shelter. [Turn to page 21])**

**(Take shelter inside a rickety old boat parked at the docks. [Turn to page 22.)**


	18. Page 18

(Play: Wonderland Woods)

_You grab the handle and turn it… The handle does not budge an inch and your relief immediately vanishes, replaced by panic. It's locked! Thankfully, you find out that it is not locked from the outside. There is a key hole here, but much good that will do you without a key. You'll have to find one._

**(Back away from the door. [Go back to page 7])**


	19. Page 19

**(Play: Time to Die soundtrack)**

_"My good sir," you say to the man slowly, backing up as you do. "I have done no harm, so please, let me be."_

_ The man laughs a laugh without humor, and approaches you none the less. You try again. "Sir, this is not real, just a small look alike from my past away father."_

_ "I'll decide this for me self," he says with a grin. Closer he comes, and a choice must be made. You choose, and in an instance the knife is in your hand. Eyes full of determination you make quick of him and he falls to the ground with an unnatural loud thump to be heard._

_ You breathe heavily. It was done, but was it right? You stare at the knife as the blood washes away with the purity of the rain. Your head is pounding, the world is spinning, and just what is going on now?_

_ "Well, I did not expect that, but… I like it just the same." You look up; your blood shot eyes meet those of crystal blue. The voice belongs to one tall, slim woman, with golden hair that shined, even in this weather._

_ "You…" You work up your courage and speak louder. "I was defending myself, nothing else. I have no business with you, so leave me be!"_

_ "I am not condemning you," says the woman, voice tinged with grim amusement. "In truth, far from it. From the looks of you, you have nowhere to go. I could help you with this."_

_ "Oh?" you ask, painfully aware of your appearance._

_ "Oh," she confirms. "My waitresses at my inn are always bullied by my guests. Giving away free drinks and such, not good for business you see. I just had to fire two of my girls. They were beautiful, surly attracted customers, by too shy and timid. I'll tell you what. Come work for me, keep the other girls in line, and I will give you pay and a place to stay."_

_ "I cannot accept anything until you give me the name of this place and yours."_

_ She puts her hands on her hips, a posture that seems right for her. "I go by Angelica, my place is the Pegasus. What of yours?"_

_ You immediately recognize the name. This was Johnny's friend, was it not? What a stroke of good luck! About time too, you deserved some, with all that you have been through. "Ash, and I accept your most gracious offer and many thanks, for being so kind."_

_ Angelica smiled at you, her new employee. This woman, very quire, to be picking up a stray girl from off the street. But shelter is what you need, with your head throbbing so, and with no place to go, why not there?_

_ "Alright then, let's make it official," the woman says with a curt nod, strangely serious. She holds out her hand, that playful grin back in place. "Ash, won't you come play with me?"_

_ That was it. Something was triggered in the back of your mind and you felt like your head was about to explode. You stumble and fall to your knees, clutching your head in agony._

**(Turn to Page 24.)**


	20. Page 20

(Play: Time to Die soundtrack)

_"Please sir, leave me be…" you say, forcing your voice to tremble and your face to twist into a look of horror._

_ "I will honey, just as soon as you give me that there ring," the man says, completely oblivious to your plans. It seems as though you are quite the little actress._

_ "And, and if I do, will you… leave me alone?"_

_ The man smiles, probably meaning for it to be comforting, but you see what it truly means almost immediately. He will not leave you alone after he gets the ring… he is planning something and you know what. "I promise."_

_ You nod and your now soaked shoulder length hair covers your face. You take off your ring and hold it out to him. His smile widens and he comes near. Closer… closer… just a little bit more. He reaches out his hand to grab it. Now. You curl up your hand into a fist and hit the side of his head. He is still conscious but the man did stumble towards the docks in surprise. You kick the knee of the leg he is putting most of his weight on, and he tumbles over the safety railing and into the swirling abyss of the black, green, and blue water. He yells in anger/terror, and tries to grab the bottom railing, but it is no use. Mother Nature works against him as the screeching wind, bullet-like rain, and the raging water pulls him away._

_ You stare blankly at where the man was not a moment before, knowing he is probably dead by now… You don't seem to know if you should be happy, or horror struck at the act you just committed. Your head pounded strangely and you shivered from the coldness of the rain._

_ "Well, I did not expect that, but… I think I like it just the same." Your blood shot eyes look up to ones of crystal blue. A woman walked out of the shadows, appearance was tall and slim with flowing blonde hair._

_ "Who… What do you want from me? I was acting on self defense, so leave me be!"_

_ "I'm not condemning you, far from it really," the woman replied calmly. "In fact, I might be able to help you."_

_ "Oh?" you ask, painfully aware of your appearance._

_ "Oh," she confirmed. "You see, I own the Pegasus, an inn near here, and I just had to fire two waitresses. My waitresses are continuously bullied by the guests, giving them free drinks and such. Not good for business you know." She glances at you, to see if you are listening. You are. What a quire woman, you think, to speak this way to a random girl from streets._

_ "Indeed…" you reply uncertainly._

_ "I'll make you a deal," she says, after awhile. "If you work for me, and keep my girls in line, I'll give you pay and a place to stay."_

_ "But first I must know your name."_

_ "I am called Angelica, and what of you?"_

_ "Ash, and I accept your offer with thanks." Where else might you go? This was a good as a place as any to lay down your aching body._

_ The woman smiles. "Good, lets make it official…" she holds out a hand, smile turning to a playful grin. "Ash, will you come and play with me?"_

_ That was it. Something triggered in the back of your mind and you fell to your knees in agony._

**(Turn to Page 24)**


	21. Page 21

(Play: Alice madness returns main theme)

_That boat looked like it could sink any moment, so you decide that it would be best to hide in a closet or something inside that inn/bar. You enter quietly through the back door. Thankfully the wooden door did not make a sound. The only thing that could be heard now was the beating rain and roaring thunder from outside. That is, until you hear a scream coming from deeper in the inn. Curiosity overcomes your sensibility and you walk toward the disturbance, your wet feet making a squishing sound on the wooden floor._

_ You enter a small kitchen to see a large and obviously drunk man towering over a pretty but pathetic looking girl. The girls tear filled blue eyes stare up at the man. "Please sir, please, pl-please," she says over and over again._

_ "Coooome on girly…" He tosses her hair playfully. "It'll be soooo much fuunnn…" the man slurs as he reaches toward her._

_ "But th-this is not that type of inn! Pl-please. I just want to be left alone," the girl wails. The drunk man ignores her and reaches out to take off her shirt. Your eyes wander to a rather large kitchen knife sitting on the counter._

**(Poor girl! You just have to help her! [Turn to page 25])**

**(This is a good opportunity for you. If you help this pathetic girl, the people here will owe you. [Turn to page 25])**

**(The risk out ways the gain. Sorry, but you have no intention of getting killed… or worse. You decide that this is not a safe place to stay and you go to the boat for shelter instead. [Turn to Page 22.])**


	22. Page 22

**(Play: Pool of Tears soundtrack)**

_You enter the rickety old boat after many failed attempts. With the water, wind and rain combined, it's a miracle really that any rope could keep the boat tied down. It's a small boat, only a tiny compartment in the back having a roof. The sails had been torn off long ago and the remains are blackened by the elements and are now waving wildly in the wind. You quickly make your way over to the compartment. You enter and shriek in pain as your left foot steps on a splinter of wood. You sit down and quickly take it out. Your grit your teeth and moan in pain. It was deep in and now blood is flowing out. You rip off a piece of cloth from your clothes that is still clean. You go to a corner and let some of the rain from the leaking roof wash away your blood before wrapping it up._

_ You lean against the wall and sneeze. "What a mess. What a complete and utter mess. At this rate, I'll die alone from a flu or fever, not even knowing who I am." You sigh in despair and lay down. Time to get some sleep, though you doubt you will be able to._

_ You prove yourself wrong and for a good twenty minutes, you are blissfully asleep and free of your worries. That is, until you hear chuckling. Waking up with a start you see a shabby, desperate looking man at the door of the little compartment. "Well, what do we have here?" He looks at you up and down and his eyes falls on your gold ring. Oh, you had forgotten about that. "That is a fine little piece of jewelry you have there Miss," he sneers. At a speed that surprises both you and him, you run past him and jump off the ship and back onto the main docks. You falter and cry out. You had forgotten about your injured foot. The man is now off the ship and coming towards you. "Make it easy on yourself youngster and just give me the ring." That's the only thing that you have of your past. In no way can you give it to him!_

**(Pretend to give it to him, and when he gets close enough, push him into the raging water. [Turn to page 20.])**

**(Jump him! You can take him down before he even has time to react. Teach that idiot of a man that no one steals from you! [Turn to page 23.])**


	23. Page 23

(Play: Time to Die soundtrack)

_You smirk at the man and he stares at you in confusion. Taking this to your advantage you run towards him and with a war cry, you tackle him. You both fall to the ground and he grunts as you punch him in the gut. Your spirits soar as you raise your hand to do the finishing blow, but suddenly find your places switched, with you pinned on the ground and him on top. He laughs at you. "You cocky bitch, did you really think that you could beat me, and unarmed at that! I'm gonna mar your pretty little face!" He raise his fist and brings it down. You see stars as he beats you until you know no more. Oh, how foolish you were! How reckless! How the prideful falls…_

**(You have no more options left. It seems as though you have lost the game of life.)**


	24. Page 24

** Author's Note**

**Girl-of-Action- Hello readers! Thank you all so much for… well… reading! A special thanks to**

**Jervis**

**Shadicx**

**ReaverClankAlice ArgonianxOrc**

**Emily-In-Darkness**

**and ****Plotting against you**

**for your lovely reviews. All of you have been my inspiration and drive for this story. Really *wipes away overly dramatic tears* thanks so much! And for those of you who are reading but haven't reviewed, please do! A simple 'I like this. Keep it up!' would make my heart jump for joy, and I promise you, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Even if you have already reviewed, please do so again and tell me if everything is still A-O-K. Also, a special shout out to Jervis. I usually pm all of my reviewers at least once, but I can't pm you because you don't have an account! Seriously, it takes less than a few minutes and it is completely free. If you do make one, then I promise I'll answer all of your questions. Okidoki? Moving on, I can't stress how important it is to have an adventures log and a piece of paper with the pages you have done ****in order.**** You have probably already seen some choices that say stuff like 'if you have done page _ then turn to page _.' Well, I can tell you now that there will be a lot more of those, so yeah… Also, I have been looking at a lot of American McGee's art work online and I got an idea! A miracle, right? So, heres the thing. If any of you think that you can drawl decently, then draw a picture of a scene that you have done thus far. Next, pm me telling me that you have one. I'll give you my email, you can send it to me, and I'll put it up here. Sound good?**

** I'll be doing these little author notes before each new 'part', so please don't skip them. I know I'm babbling now so I'll just shut up and get let you get on with the story…. *there are cheers of joy in the background* Well, you don't have to be so rude about it!**

**(Turn to page 26.)**


	25. Page 25

**(Play: Alice Madness Returns Official Theme soundtrack)**

_You slip unnoticed through the door and carefully lift the knife from the counter. You make your way to the pair and the soft creaking from the floor underneath you seems deafening. The man is to drunk and the girl to scared to notice you standing motionless behind them. Raising your knife everything seems to slow down. You impale the drunkard in the throat and he falls down, gurgling on his own blood. He is dead within moments and you swallow hard. You don't seem to know if you should be happy or horror-struck at the act you just committed. Hearing frantic scrapping noises you look up to see the girl you just saved scrambling away from you with all hast._

_ "It is alright," you say soothingly. "Please do calm d-"_

_ The girl suddenly screams and your eyes widen in surprise. "You monster!" she yells at the top of her lungs before running out the door crying._

_ "Monster…" you say softly as you look at the bloodied knife in your hand. You knuckles turn white as you squeeze the handle and you look up sharply. "Nonsense," you say. "I just saved the girls life. She is being quite idiotic."_

_ "And I quite agree." You turn around quickly to see a woman steeping into the kitchen from another door. She a tall, slim woman, with flowing blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that almost seemed to glow._

_ "Who… I have no business with you, and I only did this to save a life, so leave me be."_

_ She shacks her head with grim amusement. "I am not condemning you, far from it really."_

_ You left up the hand free of the knife to your head. It strangely hurts and you just feel like lying down. "Just who are you?"_

_ "Me? Why I am Angelica. The manager of this fine establishment, the Pegasus. And, I have a problem."_

_ "We all have problems." You say quietly, eyes darkening. "Some more than others." Your message is clear. Get to the point, or get away._

_ She laughs. "I was right, I do like you. Time to get down to it though. As you have seen, my employees might be pretty, but most, no all, are completely timid. They continue to give out free drinks and such when bullied, and this has been quite bad for business." She looks at you, head slightly tilted to the side to see if you are listening. This is quite quire, you think, for her to be talking like you are an old friend after the act you just committed. In fact, the body was still on the floor between you two, but that didn't seem to affect either of you in the least._

_ "What is your name?"_

_ "Ash."_

_ "Well Ash, I'll tell you what. If you work for me and keep the other girls in check, then I will give you pay and a place to stay."_

_ You are now painfully aware of not only your appearance, but every pain and ache. Mind as well take this offer. Where else might you go? "I accept your offer with thanks," you finally answer with a curt nod._

_ "Excellent!" Angelica says with a clap. "Let us make it official then," she extends a hand, a playful grin in place. "Ash, won't you come and play with me?"_

_ That's it. Something is triggered in the back of your mind and you fall to your knees, clutching your head in utter agony._

**(Turn to Page 24.)**


	26. Page 26

**(Play: Shadown Scroll soundtrack)**

_**The pain is unbearable, and through your tears you see Angelica rushing to your side. She reaches out a hand towards you, but just before it touches, you find yourself slipping away into darkness. When you next open your eyes, you are lying on the wooden floor of a large room with several beds crowded in. As you slowly rise to your feet, you realize that you are not alone. There is a girl of about eleven with long curly blonde hair and blue eyes staring motionless at you. If you didn't know better, you would say that the girl is a younger version of Angelica.**_

_** "Crystal? Is that you?" you ask, the name seemingly popping into your mind.**_

_** The girl throws her hands up in exasperation. "Of course it is me! Who, prey tell, did you expect?" she giggles, covering up her mouth with one frail pale hand.**_

_** "I… I do not know. Where are we?"**_

_** Crystal ignores your question, and instead, tilts her head to the side and gives you a small sad smile that makes your heart break. "I am so lonely here Ash… so alone… Why… Why did you not come with me?" Tears spring into her blue eyes and you have an overwhelming urge to make her happy. She had done so much for you; you do not want her to cry so.**_

_** "Do not worry. I am here. We can stay together," you reply comfortingly.**_

_** Crystal abruptly stops crying abruptly and she looks at you with a heart melting smile. "For ever and ever Ash?" You nod and she holds out a hand towards you. "Then won't you come and play with me?" She giggles again, but this time there is an almost dark and sinister overtone to it. You ignore it and walk towards her, but stop when her giggle become even more twisted. Suddenly, before your very eyes, she begins to melt, like a wax statue to close to a fire. Crystal screams. "Ash, help me, Ash! Please, do not leave me! Do not forget me!"**_

_** You run towards her but just when you are about to touch her, the floor beneath you falls away and you drop into a swirling vortex of colors. Crystal's screams become more and more distant as you are pulled away by an unseen current. You do not know how long this continues. For a few hours, a few days? Or was it just a few minutes? It is like time does not matter here.**_

_** You snap back to attention when you see pitch black tendrils reach out towards you. Now that you think about it, the color black has not been here until now. This was foreign, different from the rest. The tendrils wrap around your waist and you are pulled out of the swirling vortex and into pitch black, suffocating darkness. You have a strong urge to get back to the light, but you stop cold when you're here a voice echoing around.**_

_** "My, my, what have we here…? A human! And one without its material body no less! How is this possible? How are you still alive…? Speak quickly mortal, before I lose my patience."**_

_** "I… What?" thankfully, you don't have to answer for at that very moment the swirling colors from earlier burst through the darkness and reaches out towards you. The voice screeches in surprise as the light fiercely pushes away the darkness to get you. Within moments you are back in the vortex and away from the voice.**_

_** You sigh in relief and let the current push you. After a few hours, days, whatever, you are thrown out and land on the ground. As you straighten you look around to see that you are in the middle of a dark forbidding forest.**_

_** "That was quite the trip, if I do say so myself. I am glad to be away from that horrible voice and finally out of that vortex, but, pray tell where am I now?"**_

**(Turn to page 27.)**


	27. Page 27

**(Play: Vale of Tears soundtrack)**

_ After thinking for a moment, you say out loud, "Maybe I could climb a tree and…" Your voice trails off after you see how tall the trees are. Most reach past the angry looking grey clouds in the sky. You sigh. "How, just how do I keep getting into these situations? I declare that I have the worst of luck."_

_ After choosing a random direction you brush the dirt off your dress and… wait…. Dress? You do a double take as you see the flowing dark green dress you wear. From the neck to the waist it looks like a formal dress, but from the waist down it looks like you are being covered by several abnormally large green leaves. You wear short black pull-on boats and there is a small hair clip on your wavy auburn hair that is decorated with a fake holly berry._

_ "Lovely…" you whisper…. "and silly," you add as an afterthought. "I have never seen anyone in England wear something as such." Your head snaps back up. "No time for daydreaming… off I go."_

_ You seem to hear whispers as you walk, and when you look around, you see nothing. These whispers cannot compare to the voice you heard earlier, but it makes you nervous just the same. You force yourself not to jump at the sounds of rustling leaves or snapping branches in this windless forest. You pick up a thick tree branch for protection, but when you stand back up you freeze, stiff with fear. There are eyes. Faceless eyes everywhere, staring at you. The whispers become audible as time passes._

_ "Outsider, outside, another one but not from times past…"_

_ "…. Power is immense, nothing like the recent ones…"_

_ "…Mama, mama, it's a human! A human!"_

_ "…. Such a skinny thing…."_

_ "Preposterous I tell you!..."_

_ "…suppose she is doing here?..."_

_ "…. Won't last a few minutes…"_

_ One voice suddenly rises above all others. "They are coming! Coming! Be gone, for they come!" There are terrible screeches of fright. The trees and bushes rustles from the hustle._

_ "Wait please! Who is coming, you must tell me!"_

_ "No time, no time." You spin around to see a grayish brown owl with spectacles on. "Thooou must leave while thooou can."_

_ The owl then flies away and now you are truly alone… or are you? "Gah! Stay away from me you pests! Help! Help I say, Help!"_

_ Not knowing what else to do at the moment, you follow the voice. What you find startles you even more then the talking, glasses wearing owl. A human sized playing card is climbing up a tree to get away from several head-sized spiders saying "feeeeeeed uuuuus, feeeeeed uuuussss." And to make the situation even more ridiculous, the card is trying to fight them off with a duster._

_ The spiders spot you and a few come your way. With a loud Smack and Smash you crush them. Not wanting to share their brothers and sisters fate, the rest go back to the shrieking… card. You seem to have trouble processing that concept. "You there!" shouts the card as he trys to beat them away with the house hold duster. "Please, help!"_

**(You raise an eyebrow at his antics. "What, might I ask, are you trying to do? Tickle them to death?" [Turn to Page 28.])**

**(You smirk at the card and sit down. "How amusing…" [Turn to Page 29.])**

**(You tilt your head to the side. "You are in quite a bind, are you not?" [Turn to Page 28])**


	28. Page 28

**(Play: Vale of Tears soundtrack)**

_"Oh, this is not the time for fun and games! I'll be eaten alive if you cannot lend me assistance," the card shrieks in fear and exasperation._

_ "I will assist you… for a price of course," you respond calmly._

_ "Well, what is it? Please do speak quickly!"_

_ You let the odd creature sweat for a bit and the spiders gain more ground before finally answering. "I am new in town, and do not know which way is which, or who is who…" You swallow down your disgust and continue. "So I have need of a companion, and should you agree, you will show me what is what and everything in-between, until I have no further need. So, do you accept?"_

_ "Yes yes girl, I accept! Just get these wretched things away from me!" You comply and soon the only thing left of the spiders is a messy splatter of red on the tree. He stares at you warily before slowly getting down. He looks longingly at yellow path not too far away and he tenses. You get in front of him, frown, and hold up your bloody stick. He gets the idea and sighs in defeat. After studying you for a moment, he says, "My word! You are not from here after all."_

_ "Where is here?" you ask in turn._

_ "Wonderland of course, what else could here be?"_

_ You make a frustrated growling sound at the back of your throat and he inches away slightly. Once you have calm down some, you try again. "How far is this wonderland forest from London?"_

_ He looks at you quizzically. "Lon-don. Never heard of the place. Where is this London?"_

_ "I am asking the questions here."_

_ "Fine, fine. You are in the forbidden forest, which is not too far from her majesties domain, Queensland."_

_ Your interest is piqued and you inquire, "Why is this place forbidden?"_

_ The card shrugs. "It was the Queen's so desire. Who among us can understand her logic?"_

_ "This Queen, you have mentioned her before. Who is she?"_

_ He looks at you in total shock. "She is the Queen, the Queen! The Red Queen, the Queen of Hearts!" You shake your head in confusion. "By heavens above girl, how can you not have heard of her?"_

_ You scowl at him. "I thought that I told you I am not from Wonderland."_

_ "What! Not from Wonderland! But Wonderland is here, it is there, it is everywhere! How can you not, when there is nothing but?"_

_ "Quiet," you whisper fiercely. "No shouting, who knows what dwells here." He stares at you, and you stare back. You bang your stick in frustration. "I wish to speak to this Queen, or at least one of her officials. Lead the way, you bumbling creature."_

_ "Oh no! No Miss, no." Did he call you Miss? What happened to girl?_

_ "Well why not?" you ask, resisting the urge to smack him with your pretty stick._

_ His eyes widen and voice lowers as he speaks. "Her majesty is not one you just go up to, to… to… speak. She is above us lowly specimens and greatly, uh, disproves of visitors. Especially after her def-" He clamps a hand over his mouth in utter horror and your eyes narrow in suspicion._

_ "Her…. What?" The distraught card viciously shacks his head no, and you are surprised that it does not fly off from the force. You decide to let this slip for now. "You have a personal reason for not going to her, do you not?"_

_ "Why... what make you say such a thing?"_

_ You roll your eyes. "You seem to respect her, not to mention have an overly dose of fear. So, why are you in this forest, a place that she so named forbidden?"_

_ "I, uh…"_

_ "Tell me," you prod with a voice that cannot be argued with._

_ The seven of hearts card motions you to come closer, and you comply. He looks around franticly, as if expecting a monster to jump out and eat him. Now that you think about this, that scenario is very likely. Best get out of this forest soon. Finally, he whispers, "I planted white roses instead of red."_

_ You stare at him and he stares back. "What?"_

_ "She is the RED Queen," Seven answers, putting an emphasis on the word red._

_ There is more staring._

_ You make that frustrated noise again and back away. "This conversation is getting me nowhere. Where can I find someone who can make sense?"_

_ His eyebrows scrunch up in concentration. "Make sense, make sense... Who of us can make sense?" The cards eyes lights up with excitement. "Why, the Wise Ol' Owl of course! He is the smartest one near here." He suddenly panics and adds quickly, "Besides her most gracious majesty of course!"_

_ "Alright then, which is the way?" you idly wave your hand to all of the different color paths._

_ "The blue I believe. Well, on our way we go." The card of hearts says merrily as he walks over to the blue path and follows it. You realize that he is going the same way all of the creatures had flew towards earlier. It is a good choice. "We are off to see the Wise Ol' Owl, the most wondrous owl of them all. Because, because, because, because, of all the wondrous things he d-" This time you do hit him with your pretty stick and he immediately falls silent._

_ "Oh goodness," you say to yourself. "Has not this day been crazy enough?"_

_ You hear a strange sound, full of mirth, coming from one of the trees, but when you whirl around, there is nothing to be seen._

**(Turn to Page 30)**


	29. Page 29

**(Play: Vale of Tears soundtrack)**

_"Wait, what are you doing?" yells the card in despair._

_ "What does it look like? I am resting my body on the soft ground. I have had a trying day, and I am quite tired," you answer with a faint smile._

_ "Please stop teasing, this is serious. These wretched things are poisonous!"_

_ "Who said that I was teasing or joking?" The card looks at you in shock but his attention is pulled back to his situation when a spider lunges towards him. He gives out a shriek and struggles up the tree in hopes of getting away. Too bad they can climb. "Why do you refuse to help me?" The seven of hearts asks when he gets the chance._

_ "Why should I assist you, when there is nothing to gain," you ask in turn, staring unflinchingly at his terrified face. Stay focused, and you will get what you want. What do you want? You want to know. Know what? Know everything._

_ "Wai-wait. I can help you!" Seven stutters._

_ "Oh?"_

_ "Yes, yes! You are new here. I am right? Am I right?"_

_ "Indeed I am," you reply in a care free tone. His life will depend on his offer. You do not need, nor want, a worthless idiot following you around like a lost puppy dog._

_ "Well, well… I can show you. Yes, that's it. I know the inner workings of Queensland and the Forbidden Forest! With my help you will be able to slip in and out of any place without a hustle. Not even her majesty would be able to stop you!" He winces as he says the last sentence. This could be quite beneficial to you, if he is telling the truth that is. When in this situation, one would intend to over exaggerate ones importance._

_ Thinking it best to hear him out when he is not under pressure, you rise slowly to your feet and walk over. You make quick work of the spider pests and now they are nothing more than a revolting red mess on the tree._

_ "Oh thank you, thank you!" cries the card happily as it hops down. "How may I ever repay your kindness?"_

_ "By being silent unless spoken to. My patience can only stretch so far."_

_ Seven opens his mouth to say something, but obviously thinks better of it. Instead he shuts his mouth with a snap and nods his head mutely._

_ You rub your head as you feel a headache coming on. This better be worth it, for that annoying voice just seems to drive you up the wall… or tree you suppose. "Now," you say finally. "You mentioned some places… Queensland and Forbidden Forest I believe." The card shakes his head yes. "You have permission to speak."_

_ "We are currently in the Forbidden Forest milady. The one so named by the Queen."_

_ "And why does the… Queen wishes this place to be forbidden?"_

_ The card shrugs. "Who of us lowly beings can understand her majesties logic? We are but ants waiting to be squashed." He says bitterly._

_ Your eyes flash with anger. "You maybe, but not me. Hold your tongue, fool, before I decide that you are not worth the trouble."_

_ "Y-yes, of course. I beg for you forgiveness." Seven says as he stares at your bloody temporary weapon._

_ You nod absently, mind have already wandered to bigger, more important things. "I wish you to take me to this Queen."_

_ The card's eyes widen in fright. "Oh, no Miss, no! The Red Queen does not appreciate visitors, especially after her def-" He quickly covers his mouth, his face a mask of horror at what he almost said._

_ Your eyes become slits as you slowly say, "Her… what?" The seven of hearts shakes his head no with such a force that you are surprised that it does not fly off. You stalk forward and he shrinks away from your glare with each step. "I will not ask again."_

_ Seven swallows hard. "Her defeat," he says softly, looking around in fright. "At the hands of the legendary first champion. The myth states that our, uh, beloved Queen tried to take her rightful place as ruler of all Wonderland, but the first Champion defeated her and took up the crown. Then she abandoned it for an unknown reason."_

_ Your eyebrow rises as your interest is piqued. "The first champion was a she?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "And what was her name?"_

_ The card shrugs and you take another step forward. "I really do not know!" He says in a hurry. "This all took place long before I was formed, and besides, her name is forbidden."_

_ "This forest was named Forbidden by the Queen, was it not?" You inquire with amusement evident in your voice._

_ He realizes where this is going and says quickly, "But I really do not know her name." The card shows no signs of lying, so you stop. You lean on one of the many black trees to think, processing all of the information that you have learned for later use._

_ When you are done, you turn to face seven again. "Is there any one near here, who could perhaps shed some light on this confusing place where you cannot, and who, preferably, would not try to kill us at first glance?"_

_ "Well now…" His eyebrows scrunches up from concentration, and to you, it seems like he is about to have a melt down from thinking too much. Suddenly his eyes lighten with relief and he says. "Why, the Wise Ol' Owl of course! I am certain he would not mind lending us a hand, or uh, wing."_

_ "Alright then, lead the way; I do not have all day."_

_ He eagerly turns around and rushes toward a path of the color blue. "This way, this way Miss. Follow this path, and away we go."_

_ You wearily follow as the annoying creature skips down the oddly colored path. "Has not this day been insane enough?" you comment to yourself in exasperation._

_ You hear a strange sound, full of mirth, coming from the trees, but when you whirl around, there is nothing to be seen._

**(Turn to Page 30)**


	30. Page 30

**(Play: Jabberwock's Lair soundtrack)**

_The screaming started about thirty minutes ago. The sound echoes around, but you always seem to know it is behind you. You have been running none stop ever since, though your… companion's run is more of a fast waddle. The wind blows through your auburn hair like ghostly hands, and the dark clouds above make their descent until a fog surrounds both of you._

_ You hear more screaming and set your jaw. Do not stop, do not look back. You know that you will never be able to take on whatever it is with only a stick, so you are forced to just follow the blue path. Wait, were did the blue path go? You stop and look back to find that it stops a few feet behind you, but you are not at your destination._

_ You unexpectedly see a dark strangely shaped figure somewhere in front of you, covered by the fog. "Understanding is a fountain of life to those who have it," purrs the figure. "But folly brings the ultimate punishment to fools," he finishes darkly, and as sudden as he appears, he disappears. You blink a few times but you can see no evidence that the dark figure was ever there. You focus back on your immediate problem._

_ "Card…" you hiss, trying to cover up your fear with anger. The card stops and turns around to see what is wrong. He whimpers as he processes the situation. "What happened to our path?"_

_ "The sweeper must have swept it away," Seven says. Suddenly he screams, "We are all going to die! Araneus will eat us alive!"_

_ "Enough! Quiet it down and think. Is there any other way to get to the haven?"_

_ The seven of hearts does not seem to hear you as it runs around in a circle chanting, "Hell comes to call, trapped in the web, and soon all will fall, soon our life will ebb! They will be fed, no doubt, not one. How I dread, their sick fun, for when done, everything will end! We will all be dead!" You seem to snap, when the last word is sung. You jump forward and hit him, wishing for it to be done. He falls down, face flat in the mud. All is finally quite as you stand there and think. You fill your skin prickle as a thought sinks in. It is too quite. What happened to the screams? You then slowly turn around to see…_

_ Eight red orbs, staring at you with utter glee. "Off to your preciousss haven little onessss?" hisses a voice. The voice's owner leaves the shadows to reveal a spider. It was not like the other spiders you killed earlier though. This one had a black smooth, not to mention enormous body that was at least ten feet tall. Blood and foam was dripping from its mouth and its fangs glistened with saliva. "Why did you sssstop the raving idiot?" he addresses you. "I believe he wasss ssspeaking of me and I wissshed to hear more."_

_ You make a choking sound and slowly back away while Seven jumps to his feet screaming. "Take her, take her, oh great one! Look at me, I am paper thin! Surly not fat enough to make a good meal!"_

_ You glare at the card and whisper, "Shut up!" but he does not seem to get the idea._

_ "I would taste horrible! Indeed, I am probably stale! But her," Seven continues, jabbing a finger in your direction. "I bet she would taste nice and juicy! Like chicken!"_

_ The spider makes a strange sound, full of mirth, although it is nothing near the almost pleasant sound you heard earlier. "You sssspeak the truth, sssservant of the Heart Queen. Off with you then."_

_ "Oh thank you, thank you! You will not regret this!" yells Seven, and without looking at you even once, he runs away as fast as his little stubby legs can carry him. You stare after him, an expression of mixed feelings claiming your face. Some of them being bemusement, anger, and try as you might to hide it, fear. You slowly turn back around to see the horrid creature not but a few feet away from you, just… staring. You swallow hard and you feel your legs slightly shaking. You decide that if you are going to die, you mind as well do it with your head up. "I do not suppose you have a map?" you ask weakly. "I seem to be lost, and that card was no help, as you can probably tell…" your voice trails off._

_ The spider continues to loom over you for an agonizing minute, when his body suddenly starts to tremble and he make an ear splitting noise. You realize that it is laughing. "You amussse me little one. I ssshall make you a deal, asss it ssseemsss that I have already ate my fill for today."_

_ You look at him wearily. "What is this deal that you speak of?"_

_ "Heh, heh. A riddle. If you anssswer my riddle correctly I will let you go free, and even tell you the way to the haven you ssso desssire. But if you fail to get it correct…." More of the horrible laughter. "Then I sssuppose I can make room for desssert. Now, here isss the riddle. What alwaysss runsss, but never walksss? Often mummersss, but never talksss? Has a bed, but never sleepsss? Has a mouth, but never eatsss?"_

**(You panic when you cannot think of an answer and you try to make a run for it. [Turn to Page 31])**

**(You stand there and think, repeating the riddle over and over again. Suddenly, an answer comes to mind. That is it! It must be it! [Private message me your answer, and I will tell you what page to turn to next. Do not, I repeat, do not, say your answer in the reviews.])**


	31. Page 31

**(Play: Vale of Tears.)**

_With renewed strength you turn and run off in a random direction. Legs pumping as fast as they can go, you are soon far away from the monstrosity. You hear that laughter in the distance, it didn't even try to chase you! As you speed through the dense fog you also come to the realization of another miracle. You are not tiring at all, when before, you bent over in pain just because you were hyperventilating. You slow down to a stop._

_ "What is this? I am not even breathing hard…" You start off again, but this time, you tire like anyone else would._

_ After a few minutes of utter confusion, you find yourself sprawled on white cement. After giving yourself a scolding for not watching were you are going (even though there was really you could do to the fog) you study your surroundings. The white cement that you are standing on branches out in three directions. Right, middle, and left. The right path was orange, middle was purple, while the left was dark green._

_ Your eyes go from one path to the others, then back again. "Well, one of these paths has to lead to somewhere, and somewhere is better than where I am currently at."_

**(Choose the right orange path. [Turn to page 34.])**

**(Choose the middle purple path. [Turn to page 35])**

**(Choose the left dark green path. [Turn to page 36.])**


	32. Page 32

**(Play: Jabberwocky's lair)**

_The spider's face twists into a violent sneer. "All Brawl and no Brainssss, eh?" Your eyes widen in utter terror and you rapidly back away. "Good thing I do not like devouring brainsss in the first place." The spider lunges at you and in a matter of seconds you are in its grasp. You scream as its piercing fangs sink into your neck. The pain is agonizing for the first minute and you scream again and again, but soon your body grown numb and you lay limp. "So, this is the source of the cries…" You mummer tiredly as you fall to oblivion._

**(You have no more choices left. It seems as though you have lost the game of life. [Go back to page 30.])**


	33. Page 33

**(Play: Vale of Tears)**

_The horrid creature stares at you with all of its eight, red piercing eyes and you shift uncomfortably, resisting the urge to just scream and run. "Ssssssssssss, Ssssssssss, Ssssssssss," It repeats nonstop. The endless and annoying (although you would never say so) noise finally comes to a halt. "I am sssssurprisssssed. Your anssswer issss correct."_

_ Working up your courage, you say evenly, "Will you honor our deal?"_

_ It looks at you, and starts hissing again. "Ssssss, Ssssssssssss, Sssssssssssssssssssssssssss. Yes."_

_ You blink, surprised that it was able to say the word without dragging out the s. Was it just all for show? You do not inquire on that thought, deciding you just wanted to leave. You make a 'well, go on,' motion with your hand and it continues. "If you go in a ssstraight line that way," it points with one sharp, straight black leg (or arm?), "you will find three pathsss. Take the middle, and you will find yourssself at your dessstination. Take one of the otherssss… Ssssss, Ssssss…" it laughed, "and you will meet a most untimely demissse... You have talent that can make or break. Remember that, and remember me, as you face the obstaclesss of your own path," as it speaks the last sentence it slowly backs up until the shadows claim its body once again._

_ When it completely disappears you feel as though a spell has been broken, or a weight from your shoulder lifted, as you sag in relief. Turning toward the direction it had pointed earlier, you set out. It soon is apparent that it is impossible to keep a straight line, but luckily you find your way… You grumble as you stand up. You had found i, the hard way, by literally stumbling over it. There are three paths just like he said. You take the purple middle one and set out._

**(Turn to Page 35.)**


	34. Page 34

**(Play: Vale of Tears soundtrack)**

_You walk down the path tiredly, your energy almost completely spent. You had lung problems after all and it just didn't make since how you had even made it this far. Dark branches, empty of leaves, loom over head like a dark curtain and you unconsciously wrap your arms around yourself. A small warning light goes off, but you brush it away. There was nothing that you could see that would harm you, there was nothing wrong…_

_ You hear a small rustling noise and jump slightly. After looking around and seeing nothing you take another step... Bad move. You hear a small hiss followed by something strong tightening around your ankle. Feet pulled out from underneath you, your body slams down onto the cold ground. Dark green things slither up to you from the forest floor and seeming jump down from the trees. You give a startled cry when you feel something bite you on your left wrist. Fiercely shaking it off, it slams into one of the black trees. It's a snake! You quickly stand up but not before you get another bite in the ankle. You scramble back, and as you do so, you feel woozy. The world is twirling like you are on a marry-go-round going super speed. You vaguely notice yourself falling toward the snake's grasp, but then you know nothing._

**(You have no more choices. It seems as though you have lost the game of life.)**


	35. Page 35

_As you wander down the middle path, you cover up a yawn. You struggle to stay awake. You have lung problems after all, and having walked for at least an hour now, you are surprised that you haven't fainted. Tree branches intertwine above you like a dark curtain, and the forest seems deathly quiet, no pun intended. Different types of strange animals are scattered around, dead, from one predator or another. Their blood covers the ground like a majestic carpet and the smell… Well, there is nothing you can do to make yourself think that it is anything different then the disgusting and horrible stench of rotting bodies._

_ To distract your mind from the scene around you, you try to recite poems you still remember._

"_The dark cold alleyways,_

_The cold cobbled streets,_

_The hum of the city,_

_This is… this is…."_

_ You struggle to remember what your father had taught you, for he always loved reading, that was certain. You suddenly see something glowing ahead of you, and pick up your speed. It is a bottle. A white bottle with the words "drink and remember" written on it. You stare at it, enchanted, and without really thinking about what you are doing, you reach out a strong firm hand and take it. Doing as it says, you chug it down without another thought._

_ Your heart starts to pound, vision goes blurry, and dropping the bottle when you cannot hold onto it any longer, it, and your whole world shatters._

_ You find yourself on a tall uncomfortable wooden chair holding a large well-kept book. You are staring at a wide and towering brown door in front of you. A thought comes to you. Is everything truly big, or are you just small? If the latter, then you suppose you are no bigger then a seven year old. How strange…_

_ The brown door creaks open and you look up with a goofy grin. "Papa!" you shout happily, though you didn't… or did you once upon a time?_

_ A man steps through the door, wearing an official looking uniform. He is tall with dark brown shaggy hair down to the eyebrows, scarred hands, and kind brown eyes. He looks weary… tired… and your grin falters. It doesn't last long though for when he sees you, his own face turns into a smile and he seems once again lively. The father you know and love._

_ "Hello there Ash. What have you got in your hands?" he asks as he squats down next to your chair._

_ "A book of poems... Read it to me…. PWEASE?" you shove it into his hands and switch to baby talk. Papa could never resist it when you acted cute._

_ "Ash, were you waiting for me here all night? You should be asleep." He scolds you, though you can tell he really doesn't mean it. You can tell he is happy to see that you did._

_ "I wanned to swe you Papa. Won't you wead to me?"_

_ He scrutinizes you, and then sighs. "Alright, but only one."_

_ Your eyes brighten with happiness. "Yea!" You hop off of the chair and he scoops you up into his strong arms as you giggle. Sitting down on a large, comfortable grey chair, he takes the book out of your hands and starts flipping through the pages._

_ There is a sound of feet against floor, and you look up apprehensively to see your mother. She has long wavy red hair, has a peaches and cream complexion, and is currently dressed in a dazzling white night gown. She frowns slightly at your father. "Why don't you come to bed with me Jacob? Should she not be in her bed asleep?"_

_ "Just a few minutes dear," he answers. "I told her that I would read her just one."_

_ Your mother smiles. "I'll keep you to your word Jacob. Only one," she holds up her index finger to demonstrate, then flips it around and makes the 'come here' motion. "Then you come and have some fun with me." Your mother then turns around and leaves._

_ You look up to see your father in an almost daze. "Papa," you pull on his arm slightly and he looks back down at you and the book._

_ "Alright, here is a good one called __This is London__._

_The dark cold alleyways,_

_The cold cobbled streets,_

_The hum of the city,_

_This is London._

_As dawn breaks slowly,_

_And light the dark city,_

_Civilians rush about in a hurry,_

_This is London._

_The blaring of horns,_

_The air of fumes,_

_The smell of dampness,_

_This is London._

_The tourists flock from all directions,_

_Getting their memorable moments captured,_

_Big Ben towers over the old tired building,_

_This is London._

_Double duckers rush by,_

_As do taxis,_

_People running,_

_Always running,_

_This is London._

_The Eye glares slowly out across the river,_

_Buckingham guards carefully over the Queen,_

_The chapels in Kensington packed to the rafters,_

_This is London._

_Beggars lie in the street,_

_Half heartedly cupping their hands,_

_Booths with advertisements for all kinds of action,_

_This is London._

_Never a dull moment,_

_Never a quiet one,_

_Not here where people are running,_

_Always running…_

_London."_

_ You both stay there for a few minutes, imagining all of what he just said right outside the window…_

_ Everything begins to fade and you try to grab on to the memory but to no use. It's gone, but you will never forget it again._

_ You begin walking as if nothing happened, and you successfully ignore the bloody carnage as you recite the poem perfectly. "That poem has no meaning here," says a familiar dark voice. A figure appears in the distance ahead, and you squint your eyes to make it out. It comes closer as it speaks, and with a start you realize that it is a cat, though not like any cat that you have ever seen. "Why don't you learn something productive? Tell me, have you ever heard of the Grey Thing?"_

**(Turn to Page 37.)**


	36. Page 36

**(Play: Vale of Tears.)**

_Choosing the left path might have not been the best idea ever. Howling is heard in the distance and seems to be growing closer every second. Wolves, they are hunting. Usually they stay away from human beings, but this is not exactly a usual place. Better not take chances. Setting off at a run, the trees and strange vegetation fly past you, but it does not seem like you are gaining any distance from the growling. In fact, it seems to be getting closer._

_ Panicking, run even faster. Get away, just need to get away from this madness. Is that too much to ask? A sickly dark green bush blocks path. Pushing it out of the way you step forward and suddenly… you are falling… and falling and falling until your right wrist is caught in some branches. Pain slithers down the said arm, and it feels as though it is about to be yanked out of its socket. Squeezing your eyes shut to keep back the tears, you slowly pull up the rest of your body and start to climb the cliff, using rock edges (some sharp, causing deep cuts) roots and what not you are finally over the top._

_ Breathe. In, out, in out. Looking at detain at the path you think, 'Maybe not all places are better than here. I do like to live, memory or not, being alive is nice, yes?' Back to the drawing board. At least the wolves are not chasing any more. No more growls or howls. Gave up easily, didn't they? Or was that all inside your head as well?_

**(Go back to Page 31.)**


	37. Page 37

**(Play: Vale of tears.)**

_"The Grey Thing? I know of it, but cannot recite it," you reply, then do a double take. Where you talking to a cat? Well… There was the glasses' wearing talking owl, the human sized playing card, and the riddle spouting giant spider… So why not a dog-sized skinny grey cat, with tattoos, one gold earring, and bloodstained large white teeth?_

_ "I believe it goes quite nicely." The cat speaks up, and you regard him. 'With what?' You wanted to ask, but he had already begun the poem._

"_There is a Grey Thing that lives in the tree-tops,_

_None know the horror of its sight,_

_Save those who meet death in the wilderness,_

_But one is enabled to see,_

_To see branches move as its passing,_

_To hear at times the wail of black laughter,_

_And to come often upon mystic places,_

_Places where the thing has just been."_

_ The cat finishes, and his grin becomes wider as he sees your bewildered and nervous face. Covering up the feelings swiftly, you ask…_

**(What does this mean, and why are you telling me this?" [Go to page 38.])**

**(Just who are you?" [Turn to page 39.])**

**("Why are you bothering me with this worthless poem? If you wish to tell me something, then just do so, and stop trying to frighten me. I am not afraid of you." [Turn to page 40.])**


	38. Page 38

**(Play: Vale of Tears.)**

_"Hmmm, full of questions, aren't we? For why I am telling you this, it is because I believe that I can help you."_

_ "How so?"_

_ The strange cat ignores your questions as it pads closer, and instead, he inquires. "At this very moment, what is it that you want?"_

_ Taken back on the abruptness of the question, you stop all things to think. You then answer, "Well, to get back to London. Nothing here just seems to make sense."_

_ "And at London it does?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Is that why you wish to leave?"_

_ "Well, yes!"_

_ "Then I will ask you again. What is it that you want?" He waits patiently as you fully process his question, and soon you understand._

_ "I want to know," you state with certainty._

_ The cats smile grows (if possible, it was already impossibly wide) at your revelation, but he continues to prod at you. "Know what?"_

_ "Know everything. Know about my past, present, and if possible, my future. I want to know about this place too, and what makes it so strange." You frown. "But while doing so I will be helpless, lacking both the power of knowledge and physical strength."_

_ The cat purrs at you and says, "Negative thoughts are a waste of precious energy, so let us turn those negatives into positives one by one. I can help you find what you truly seek, and the latter problem I can help you personally…. But to gain power there is always a sacrifice to be made."_

_ You bite your lip slightly, "To be expected, I suppose. What is the sacrifice?"_

_ The odd creature chuckles darkly. "If I told you, it would take all of the fun out of it," he responds, putting an emphasis on the word fun. "All will be revealed through time."_

_ You scowl, but decide to leave it and go on to something else. "You have yet to answer my earlier question cat. What does that poem mean?"_

_ He regards you with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "If I told you everything, and then sent you on your way, it would be like asking you to catch a star and then slice it in half."_

_ The confusion is back. "I believe you that you have it backwards. If you refuse to tell me, then you will be sending me in blind."_

_ The cat suddenly brakes out laughing. "I am afraid that telling you, would make no difference concerning you blindness."_

_ You shake your head in frustration and say, "Are you mad, make some sense for once!"_

_ His grin drops from his face and you unconsciously take a step back. He just didn't look right without that amused smile… in fact, he looked almost intimidating without it. "You will not find a single person in this place that can make sense, for, you see, we are all mad here."_

_ "But didn't you say that you would help me make sense of this place?"_

_ "I said that I would help you find knowledge and gain strength," he corrects._

_ You stay silent for a moment, contemplating this new development._

**([If you have not done page 39, then go to it.] You once again turn your attention to him. "Cat… if you are a cat indeed… Just who are you?")**

**([If you have already done page 39, then go to page 41.])**


	39. Page 39

_The cat blinks owlishly at you. "Who I am, I cannot answer, for you see, I have no name…. although I do have a title given to me long ago." He tilts his head to the side, a large smile in place. "I am the Cheshire Cat, if you must know."_

_ You tap your bottom lip with your index finger. "Alright then, I will call you Ches."_

_ He purrs in amusement and lies down. "As you so desire, Miss."_

_ "Now for the next question," you continue, "What exactly are you? You resemble a cat, though not really."_

_ "I am my own creature, native to this dimension."_

_ "Fair enough-" you start to say, but you stop and sputter in shock. The cat is thrown into a fit of laughter. You swallow and force yourself to calm down, a bit angry at yourself for giving the creature what he obviously wanted. "You said this dimension, meaning…"_

_ The newly dubbed Ches quiets down and voices your fear. "Yes, this is not your dimension, but a neighboring one."_

_ "Tell me more," you prod quietly, and he complies._

_ "This pocket dimension is named Wonderland. It is very young, being only almost 100 years."_

_ "That means it was created in 1800, at the earliest."_

_ Ches dips his head in a slight nod. "It was created by someone from your very country, infact."_

_ "How is this so?" you squeak, the prospect of a human having enough power to create such a place is overwhelming… and tempting. "I don't believe you."_

_ "Oh, but you should. All it takes is the talent, a boat load of imagination, a sprinkle of madness and Lady Luck blessing you a thousand fold."_

_ You scoff and say, "It sounds like you are rattling off a recipe."_

_ "In retrospect that's all it is. Everything has a recipe, you know. For example, are not little girls like you made of sugar, spice and everything nice?"_

_ You just shake your head in confusion and decide to turn the conversation in a slightly different direction. "Are there many more of these, er, pocket dimensions?"_

_ "Oh gracious no," Ches answers in obvious relief as he rises to his feet. "That would be a disaster. No, one of the ingredients is Lady Luck's blessing, so there are few and far in-between. Hopefully there will not be another for centuries to come."_

_ "Why do you feel this way?" you inquire curiously._

_ "Whoever reigns as controller over a dimension possesses great power, enough to destroy worlds and make those without a strong will completely insane."_

_ You feel divided with queasiness and excitement at this new information and you take a moment to digest it all._

**(You suddenly realize something that you should have realized long ago. Why exactly is this stranger telling you so much? You ask him such. [If you have not done page 38 or 40, go page 38.])**

**(You take a deep breath. "Alright, what now? How will I find more of these drink me and remember bottles? I planned on going to see that wise old owl earlier. Perhaps he would know? [Turn to page 41.])**


	40. Page 40

_The cat purrs with laughter. "That is good," he says after calming down. "For if you were afraid of me, then you would obviously not know what true fear is." The cat walks to a spot on the path way that was blood-free and sits down. "As for the poem, it is only useless if you chose to ignore it."_

_ You narrow your eyes and ask with a low voice. "What do you want?"_

_ "To help you," was the immediate response._

_ Raise an eyebrow. "Help me? Your answer should be 'to help you help me', since there is no other reason for you to approach."_

_ "Quick with a sharp tongue, both can be helpful, as long as you do not go overboard."_

_ "Lecturing and judging me already? I hardly know you," you state incredulously. Shake your head and say firmly, "Do not change the subject."_

_ A smile from the creature, before it once again speaks. "Both of our goals can be accomplished."_

_ "Mine is to gain knowledge and strength. What about you?"_

_ "That I will not reveal, for now."_

_ "And why not?" you demand, a bit angrily. The cat-like creature says nothing, deciding to stand up and stroll around the surrounding area instead. When you open your mouth to speak again, the answer suddenly hits you. "It's a test. You wish to see if I can help you at all." The other purrs in acknowledgment, and you scowl in response. "Well, you can forget it. I refuse to roll around and do tricks for anyone… or thing… It should be the other way," you proclaim._

_ The cat stops at the last sentence and turns around to eye you. When you make no aggressive move, he sniffs and says in a monotone voice, "You should know that my kind does not do so either. That is more of a dog thing, those vile but sane creatures." He starts walking again and pads over to a tree. "Besides," he passes behind the tree, but does not come out from behind it. Eyes widen in shock and you spin quickly around when you hear his voice from behind. "For right now I have the upper hand." The cat, was lying lazily on a black tree branch just above. "I know this place like the back of my hand… or paw…"_

_ "You know, my last companion said something of the same…" Pause for a moment, before stating bluntly, "He left me to die."_

_ The cat's grin seems to widen as he fades from existence, and reappears right in front of you. Notice that your mouth is hanging open, close it, teeth making a resounding click._

_ The creature responds to your earlier statement. "I am a wanderer and a keeper, not a fighter. I am afraid that if worse comes to worse… I'll do the same."_

_ Press lips into a firm line, then admit, "At least you are honest." All is silent for a moment. Speak up once again. "Very well, I believe we can work something out, but before that, can you tell me… Who exactly are you?"_

**(Turn to page 39.)**


	41. Page 41

**(A/N- This update is for Neuravinci, who reviews for every single page that I put up, even if it is not the page she is suppose to read it for her/his storyline. You rock! And thanks to all of you guys how have stayed loyal to this story, even if my update times are messed up. Sometimes Ill update daily, others once a month. Heh, sorry 'bout that!)**

_ A slight nod. "The wise old owl will perhaps help… Perhaps so is probably so," says the cat, deep in thought. Ches points with his long tail towards the way you were heading earlier. "This is indeed the correct way, but walking will get you nowhere. Running is a must. Move fast, and never stay in one area to long."_

_ Shift uncomfortably from leg to leg and look down. "Unfortunately, that is practically impossible for me…"_

_ "Not to sound like some naïve fool but… if you believe then the impossible will become possible." And the cat disappeared… well, except his white toothy grin, but that fades away too a few seconds later._

_ Stand there for a moment, unconsciously wearing a 'are you a bloody idiot?' expression. Absentmindedly smooth down your 'dress' but freeze in the process. Look down at it. This dress had suddenly appeared on you seemingly by magic… Unless someone had stripped you and put it on you when you were not looking (not a good thought), but you doubt that, since you don't remember blacking out on the trip at all… That's right, the trip…. The girl that you somehow know, the vortex, the crazy and or creepy voice, the talking owl, the talking playing card, the talking-… sigh, need it go on? It is all so much like a dream… Maybe it is… Maybe you are lying face down on some street in London and this is a dream... Or maybe you are dead, maybe this is hell… Evil thoughts, be gone!_

_ Set off at a jog and progressively speed up. You liked the idea of this being all a dream. It calms you down, and before you know it, you are running unbelievably fast. Cold wind pushing against you (forcing you to squint), auburn hair waving crazily, the black trees practically flying past, its all, it is all… quite exhilarating. _**(New ability learned: Sprint [A/N- Write these down on your adventure's log.])**

_Sooner then you expect, the haven comes into site. There is a giant wooden fence though, blocking your path. It towers far above and stretches on out of your eye site when you look to its left and right. How you know this is the border to the haven? Well, the large grey words 'forest haven' painted on the fence might have been a hint._

_ "My, my, isn't this a doozy! How do I plan to get around, above, under, or through this obstacle?"_

**("Er, hullo! Could anyone lend me some assistance?" [Flip to page 43])**

**(Use your stick to try and break a piece off so you may enter. It looks pretty sturdy, but what is the harm in trying? [Go to page 42])**


	42. Page 42

_You walk along the fence line, looking for an area that is weaker than the rest. Surprisingly enough, it all looks to be in the same shape. Deciding to give up, for the cat had warned you not to stay at any one place too long; you chose a random spot and ready yourself. Clutch your bloody stick in a two hand grip and pull it back. Swing and it hits the barrier with a loud thud. Pull back and repeat. Again, again and again. Thud, pull back and repeat, thud, pull back and repeat… thud. Having enough, you walk up and inspect the fence, to notice that it was not affected in the least. What in the world, or… dimension, was this made out of? It looks like a normal old wooden fence (albeit gigantic), so why did this portion still stand? It didn't even bend, not even a splinter of the strange wood had broken off._

_ Frowning at the obstacle, and feeling a little desperate, you pull back once again and start to swing when- "Hey you!" a shrill girly voice shouted, startling you, and when the bloody stick hit the barrier, the stick shattered into many pieces. Some of the wooden splinters from the weapon that had served you so faithfully (until now), dug into the sides of your arms as you brought them up to protect your face. Hissing in pain, you quickly yank them out. Thankfully enough, you only had shallow cuts to show for it. Look at the fence and give a start. There was a huge crack in the fence, starting where you hit it and reaching up above your head. Look down and stare at your hands with a bit of awe, the disturbance that had caused this temporarily forgotten. Where had that strength come from?_

_ Not liking being forgotten, the high pitched voice persists. "Hey, you there! Human! Don't ignore me!" Raise your head to see a small blue jay perched on a black branch high above. Before you really know what you are doing, you raise a hand and point to yourself, as if to say, 'Me?'. "Yeah you. Do you see any other humans banging on the great barrier like a total maniac around? No? I didn't think so!"_

_ "My apologies!" you respond back. What a lucky break! You could have this young creature show you in if you used the right words. "I was trying to get into the sanctuary, but I could find no entrance and I could see no one around that could possibly lend me some assistance."_

_ "Well of course you wouldn't be able to see us. If you could, then all of the predators around would be able to do the same!"_

_ "Oh? So your job is to wait for refugees and show them the way in?"_

_ "It certainly is," was the haughty reply from the young female bird. "'Tis my duty as a heroine!"_

_ "Then as a heroine," you speak up, finding a chink in the feathery armor. "Would you be kind enough to help me in before some nasty monster finds me and I am ripped to a bunch of bloody shreds?"_

_ The other eyes you for a moment, before starting to grumble (and in your opinion pout). The small bird flutters down and hovers just above your head as it inspects the large crack. "Fine, I'll help you, since I am a heroine… But don't try anything funny! You might be pretty strong but I am fast and can take you down in a heartbeat," boasted the bird._

_ "Would not dream of it, Miss…"_

_ "Blue," informs the flying creature, puffing out her chest feathers in pride. When all she sees you do is nodding, and not staring in amazement, Blue seems to become quite irritated. "Bird of the Wind? Savior of the Skies?" You are staring now, just not in awe… more like confusion. Blue gives an annoyed huff and starts to fly away. "Come on now, I'll show you the way."_

_ After a few minutes you both reach a small clearing with no trees to block your vision if you wanted to look up at the sky… or the dark menacing clouds that have taken the place of where a beautiful blue sky should be. At least the foliage around here looks better, if not a bit peculiar. The grass is greener, bushes and trees fuller, but in the middle is a strange, large, circular mushroom that is donned with the colors of pink and white. That couldn't be edible with those shades, it is probably poisonous._

_ Blue comes to a stop and turns to face you. "Well now? What are you waiting for? Jump girly, jump!"_

_ "Jump?" you repeat._

_ "Yes, go and jump!" was the answer._

_ …Well, how hard could it be? It all had to do with will power and 'believing in the impossible to make it possible' as Ches had so eloquently put it. That didn't stop you though, from feeling utterly ridiculous when you stretch your legs and bend your knees. At least when you were learning how to sprint, you didn't have an audience… Hmm, unless Ches was watching, which could have very well been possible. Where was that crazy critter anyways? And why didn't he help you when you could not find the entrance? Didn't he 'know this place like the back of his paw'?_

_ Busy quietly seething, you have apparently forgotten that you are supposed to jump. Must look a bit strange, Blue thinks so too. "What are you doing?" she chirps, irritated._

_ You jump and up you go, only to fall down almost immediately. Frown, and try again… Same results. Frown turns into a scowl, as Blue laughs at your frugal attempts. Eyebrows scrunch up as you concentrate; picturing yourself almost weightless as you jump and the wind takes you away. Follow up on this thought, and to your immense happiness, it works. With seemingly superhuman strength, your legs propel you upward, and when you can go no higher a gust of wind materializes and helps push you towards the sky with a slight spin. _**(Skill learned: Jump. Skill Learned: Spiral- Allows you to make, in a sense, a double jump with the help of the wind.) **_Thankfully your dress doesn't fly upward around your head. The large leaves that seem to make up the bottom portion of your dress is sown together, and there is bloomers underneath. Although you have reached a magnificent height, it is still nowhere near the top._

_ As you float down- yes, float. The bottom half of your dress puffs out and acts as resistance. Land softly on your feet with a small smile. "Yes, I know how high you humans can jump, but it's not high enough to reach the top! So are you going to use the mushroom or not?"_

_ Look at her in confusion. "What do you mean? What am I suppose to do with it?"_

_ Blue looks at you incredulously, and says slowly in exasperation, "Jump… On… It!" Then the young Blue Jay flies off to the top of the barrier, leaving you to your own devices. Walk over to the giant fungi and press on it with your foot, then swiftly back away, much like a young child getting wet for the first time. It easily caves in, but immediately rebounds when your foot is lifted and jiggles around some before finally becoming still once again. Taking a deep breath, you carefully step on to it. It takes you awhile to get your footing, but when you do, you repeat what you did before except with a much better response. Rocketing upwards, you break through the cloud barrier and you can see the top of the obstacle just to the left of you. Unfortunately, you are feeling quite light-headed and are starting to fall, but in the opposite direction of the platform._

_ "Oh no you don't!" yells a voice, and there comes Blue to the rescue, grabbing a wad of your hair in her claws and pulling you towards the platform, guiding your fall. Holding back a howl of pain you swat Blue away and drop onto the platform. Blue gives an indignant squawk and glides back towards you. "Humph, Why did you hit me? I was saving you!"_

_ Gently rub your head and respond, letting some of your irritation leak into your voice. "If I had missed, I could always have tried again. You almost pulled out my hair. It was very unnecessary."_

_ More grumbling/pouting, before she asks you to follow her, throwing in a quick sorry in the process. On the other side of the fence is a series of scattered platforms connected to it, from all the way to the bottom up. You easily jump from one to the other until you once again reach solid ground. Suddenly there comes a rustling from one nearby green bush, and you tense up, but when you see what comes out you immediately relax. It was a small puppy. The little creature runs towards you and Blue when it notices that you two were there. When it reaches its destination, it sets something down (that it was holding in its mouth) and starts to hop from side to side, talking excitedly. "Hey, Hey, Blue! Who's that?... Who's that?"_

_ Blue puffs out her chest feathers, and you can't help but mummer "Oh boy…"_

_ "This here is a human, Spots. I saved her from falling to her death," was the prideful announcement._

_ Roll your eyes a bit as the puppy named Spots looks up at you in awe, before whining, "Aww, Blue! Why do you always find the interesting stuff? All I found was this." You stiffen some at being referred to as 'stuff', but forget it when you notice the thing Spots is pointing to. It is a bottle, with the words… Drink me and Remember…_

_ Just like before, you immediately grab it without really thinking and pop the cork. Ignoring the others' protests and the dog slobber on the outside of the container, you take a large gulp. The response is also immediate, as everything fades away, and you are pulled back into your past…_

**(Flip to page 44.)**


	43. Page 43

_Walk along the fence line for awhile just in case, looking for any type of opening. Your search is fruitless, so you give in and call out. "Hello! Is anyone here? Can anyone hear me?" Ask/shout nervously, hoping your call won't attract the wrong type of company. The last thing you needed was another riddle obsessed spider. And, who knows… perhaps this one would actually be hungry…_

_ Shiver at the thought and slowly turn around to come face to face with a big blue ball of something in front of your face. Squeak in surprise and jump back. "I can hear you," chirped that something, which you realized was a blue jay, happily._

_ Clear your throat and regain your composure. "Er, hello there. Who are you?"_

_ The bird shook her head disapprovingly. "It is polite to introduce yourself first, since you are the one trespassing… but I suppose that I can go first. My name is Blue, the heroine of all those in need!"_

_ "Well… I am in need of some help…" You say, hopefully._

_ The blue jay seemed to pause in confusion. "You are… asking for help?" Nod, and the bird sputters some. "But, aren't you a human?"_

_ "Yes," is the confused response._

_ "Huh. Well, whatever. I'm guessing that you want refuge, right?"_

_ "Yes please," is the polite request._

_ "Follow meeee!" And Blue flew away with you having to run to keep up. Quite frankly, you don't believe it could have been possible if Ches hadn't helped you learn that little trick earlier._

_ After a few minutes you both reach a small clearing with no trees to block your vision if you wanted to look up at the sky… or the dark menacing clouds that have taken the place of where a beautiful blue sky should be. At least the foliage around here looks better, if not a bit peculiar. The grass is greener, bushes and trees fuller, but in the middle is a strange, large, circular mushroom that is donned with the colors of pink and white. That couldn't be edible with those shades, it is probably poisonous._

_ Blue comes to a stop and turns to face you. "Okidoki! Now all you have to do is jump!"_

_ "Jump?" you repeat._

_ "Yes, go and jump!" was the care-free answer._

_ …Well, how hard could it be? It all had to do with will power and 'believing in the impossible to make it possible' as Ches had so eloquently put it. That didn't stop you though, from feeling utterly ridiculous when you stretch your legs and bend your knees. At least when you were learning how to sprint, you didn't have an audience… Hmm, unless Ches was watching, which could have very well been possible. Where was that crazy critter anyways? And why didn't he help you when you could not find the entrance? Didn't he 'know this place like the back of his paw'?_

_ Busy quietly mulling, you have apparently forgotten that you are supposed to jump. Must look a bit strange, Blue thinks so too. "What are you doing?" she chirps, irritated._

_ You jump and up you go, only to fall down almost immediately. Frown, and try again… Same results. Frown turns into a scowl, as Blue tries her best to stifle her laughs at your frugal attempts. Eyebrows scrunch up as you concentrate; picturing yourself almost weightless as you jump and the wind takes you away. Follow up on this thought, and to your immense happiness, it works. With seemingly superhuman strength, your legs propel you upward, and when you can go no higher a gust of wind materializes and helps push you towards the sky with a slight spin. _**(Skill learned: Jump. Skill Learned: Spiral- Allows you to make, in a sense, a double jump with the help of the wind.) **_Thankfully your dress doesn't fly upward around your head. The large leaves that seem to make up the bottom portion of your dress is sown together, and there is bloomers underneath. Although you have reached a magnificent height, it is still nowhere near the top._

_ As you float down- yes, float. The bottom half of your dress puffs out and acts as resistance. Land softly on your feet with a small smile. "No no, not like that my human friend! You need to use the mushroom."_

_ Look at her in confusion. "What do you mean? What am I suppose to do with it?"_

_ Blue looks at with a disappointed expression. "Jump on it of course." Then the young Blue Jay flies off to the top of the barrier, leaving you to your own devices. Walk over to the giant fungi and press on it with your foot, then swiftly back away, much like a young child getting wet for the first time. It easily caves in, but immediately rebounds when your foot is lifted and jiggles around some before finally becoming still once again. Taking a deep breath, you carefully step on to it. It takes you awhile to get your footing, but when you do, you repeat what you did before except with a much better response. Rocketing upwards, you break through the cloud barrier and you can see the top of the obstacle just to the left of you. Unfortunately, you are feeling quite light-headed and are starting to fall, but in the opposite direction of the platform._

_ "Oh no you don't!" yells a voice, and there comes Blue to the rescue, grabbing a wad of your hair in her claws and pulling you towards the platform, guiding your fall. Holding back a howl of pain you swat Blue away and drop onto the platform. Blue gives an indignant squawk and glides back towards you, obviously put out._

_ "Sorry," you apologise. "But you were hurting me."_

_ "O-oh. I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just trying to stop your fall."_

_ "I know…" Is your simple response, deciding not to mention that you could have just dropped down to the ground and try again without much trouble._

_ After a moment, Blue asks you to follow her. You easily jump from one to the other until you once again reach solid ground. Suddenly there comes a rustling from one nearby green bush, and you tense up, but when you see what comes out you immediately relax. It was a small puppy. The little creature runs towards you and Blue when it notices that you two were there. When it reaches its destination, it sets something down (that it was holding in its mouth) and starts to hop from side to side, talking excitedly. "Hey, Hey, Blue! Who's that?... Who's that?"_

_ Blue puffs out her chest feathers, and you can't help but give a slight, knowing and amused smile/_

_ "This here is a human, Spots. I saved her from falling to her death," was the prideful announcement._

_ Chuckle softly as the puppy named Spots looks up at you in awe, before he whins, "Aww, Blue! Why do you always find the interesting stuff? All I found was this." You frown some at being referred to as 'stuff', but forget it when you notice the thing Spots is pointing to. It is a bottle, with the words… Drink me and Remember…_

_ Just like before, you immediately grab it without really thinking and pop the cork. Ignoring the others' worried protests and the dog slobber on the outside of the container, you take a large gulp. The response is also immediate, as everything fades away, and you are pulled back into your past…_

**(Turn to page 44.)**


	44. Page 44

_Open your eyes and take in the surroundings. Recognize the living room to your family's house. It is of a moderate size, with two flower couches forming a v and a small wooden in table as the bottom of the letter. The white wall paper was in good condition, as was the brown wooden floor. Hanging down from the ceiling was a chandelier with five candles, ready to be lighted. In the back of the room was a large book shelf, holding the strangest collection, genres ranging from those of heart breaking drama and forbidden romance (most of which belong to your mother)and those of dazzling adventure and suspenseful mystery(the majority of which belong to your father)._

_ Feet move towards the large bookshelf on their own accord. Bend down in front of it, and it does not go unnoticed to you, that you are quite a bit taller and over-all older than you were in your last flash-back. Hands reach out and grab a book, pulling it out a little and looking at it, before deciding to put it back. Grab another, look, put back, and repeat. Such a strange sensation, you ponder absently. Moving, feeling, looking and yet… Yet you are not the one actually doing it..._

_ Attention fully turns back to your flash-back when you…or your younger self, stop in the middle of putting a book back, and jerk it towards you. Eyes catch sight of the large cursive words of: the Tales of Sherlock Holmes. The feeling of contained happiness and excitement at the discovery bubbles inside you. You always did love a good mystery! This all quickly turns to fear as you hear a sharp rapt of knuckles on wood, coming from the front door of the house. A few seconds later, you can hear your parents door opening and the pounding of your feet as your father rushes to the door. Who could that be at such a late hour?_

_ Shaking hands clutch the book close to your heart. Get up from kneeling position on the floor and run to hide underneath the couch. It is an uncomfortable and tight fit, but a fit non the less. It is not like you were complaining though. It was really the only hiding place in the living room, and you couldn't just rush back to your bed-room, since one would have to walk right past the front door to get to it. You know that if you were caught by your father, nothing would happen except a firm scolding from him, but… If Papa found out, then there was a good chance that mother would find out also… Unconsciously shift and touch a bruise on your shoulder, hidden by the cloth of your nightgown._

_ Suck in a deep breath when you hear the door open and an unfamiliar man's voice speak."Detective Young."_

_ "Ah, Hello Rodgers! Please come in and hang your coat and hat. I would offer you some tea, but…"_

_ There is a sound of feet, the closing of the door, and the voice again."It is quite alright. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me for bothering you at this time."_

_ "Well, I know you would not do so without good cause," responds your Papa._

_ "Indeed. I have grave news about your case. There-" The voice stops short._

_ Papa mummers something that you can't hear, and your mother asks if something is wrong. Papa tells her to go back to bed. There is silence for a moment, before the sound of footsteps. To your utter dread, you realize that they are growing louder. Heartbeat speeds up and you do your best to even out your breathing. The double-doors to the living room swing upon, and the faint light of your Papa's candle leaks into your chosen hiding place. Eyes widen and force down panic. Resist the urge to leave the hiding place and throw yourself into your father's arms, but… What would they stranger think of the Young family if she were found? No, that wouldn't do at all. You just could not be responsible for ruining Papa's good name!_

_ So, you became silent, still, and listened._

_ A loud sigh. "Three more missing Arthur. All last night, all at the same time."_

_ You could hear a moan from your father and could just imagine him putting his head in his hands. Never had you heard him sound so depressed. He always had a smile on when with you..._

_ "They're getting more bold Rodgers. It used be once a month, then overtime it progressed to once a week… Now three go missing in one week! And we still don't have a solid lead!" Another moan. "This is turning out just like that Jack the Ripper case. The only reason we didn't lose everything is because the killings suddenly stopped."_

_ Rodgers was a good listener, and he waited for his partner to finish his rant before finally speaking up. "That was one time Arthur. I'm sure that if the killings hadn't stopped, you would have sooner or later found the culprit as well…"_

_ "We Rodgers… it's we… Thank you… Let's go over the facts. We know that this is a well organized group of people kidnapping seemingly random people for unknown reasons. Lately they have been getting reckless though. They must have slipped up somewhere. Let's question the families and friends of those three now missing. Who and Where?"_

_ Try to absorb all of the information and you hold your breath. This was it. This could be your first lead to find… find what? Why were you so interested in this case that took place years ago? None the less, you listened eagerly for the answer, but it never came. At the very moment everything became distorted and try as you might to hold on to the memory, it slips away. Blink rapidly and look around to see that you are back in the forbidden forest with Spots and Blue staring at you in shock._

**(If you did page 42, turn to page 45.)**

**(If you have done page 43, go to page 46.)**


End file.
